Segredos de Família
by KurosakiMariana
Summary: Todas as famílias tem coisas preferem esconder.Quando Alex descobre o segredo da família Russo,poderá ela finalmente contar a Justin seus reais sentimentos? E Justin,irá correspondê-la? Jalex Justin / Alex
1. Alex is Mad

Alex acordou e viu seu celular sobre o criado-mudo alertando uma nova mensagem.

"Ugh, Dean, que novidade..." resmungou.

Havia sido um inferno desde que terminara com o garoto. Mensagens, bilhetes, chamadas e etc. tornaram-se frequentes. Alex lembrava o motivo do rompimento.

"_Ah sim, pela minha estúpida, não-correspondida e incestuosa paixão pelo meu irmão mais velho._" Pensou, levantando-se da cama. _" Droga, eu sabia que eu não prestava, mas isso é demais até pra mim..._"

Decidiu se trocar e começar logo o novo dia, pois quanto mais cedo se inicia, mais cedo termina. Escolheu uma calça skinny preta, uma camiseta branca com a frase "Just do it" estampada, um colete preto e seu par de all-star preferido. Desceu as escadas para o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, mi hija." disse Theresa, servindo a mesa.

"Oi." Alex respondeu indiferente. "O que tem pro café?"

"Ovos, bacon e panquecas."

"PANQUECAS!" - Max gritou descendo as escadas.

"São todas suas, não tô com fome" declarou Alex, dispensando a comida

"Algum problema Alex? Parece cansada..." Seu pai, Jerry, perguntou.

"Não é nada, não dormi bem. Vou me atrasar, tchau!" disse, saindo rapidamente da casa.

"Tchau..." despediu-se Theresa, tão confusa quando o marido.

"Alguém me passa as panquecas?" pediu Max, completamente indiferente com a situação.

Alex andava pelas ruas, visivelmente irritada. Afinal, como se já não fosse suficiente um ex-namorado inconformado perseguindo-a 24hrs por dia e sua paixão imoral, ilegal e impossível por Justin, ela era obrigada a ir à escola, e aguentar Harper o dia todo

falando apenas de Justin. Era tudo o que ela precisava, certo? E tudo isso ainda contribuía para noites em claro. Alex simplesmente não conseguia dormir, pois sua mente de 16 anos ainda tentava processar toda aquela situação.

"Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso..." disse para si mesma.

"Nisso o quê?" Harper perguntou, aparecendo de repente.

"Ah, Harper! É sobre...o...passeio de matemática! Isso! É que eu faltei no passeio, então eu...vou ter...que...recuperar minha nota! Isso! Porque o ano está acabando e eu não quero...ficar de recuperação..." - Alex se esforçou nessa mentira, esperando que a amiga acreditasse.

Silêncio.

"Ah tá!" concordou Harper. "Então, Dean continua insistindo para voltar?"

"Você nem imagina..." Alex respondeu.

"Não entendo, por que você terminou com ele?"

"Ah, só não gosto mais dele..." disse. Ela não estava mentindo, apenas ocultando detalhes...

"Eu queria ser assim com Justin, sabe, simplesmente esquecê-lo...Mas como poderia? Ele é tão esperto, bonito, educado..." Harper suspirou e continuou a falar.

"_Ótimo, começou..."_ Alex pensou. "_Afinal, tem jeito melhor de esquecer de um cara, quando sua melhor amiga fica ao seu lado elogiando ele?"_

"...e carinhoso, e correto, e forte, e responsável, e..."

"_Eu mereço..." _Alex suspirou._ "Se continuar assim, eu definitivamente vou ficar louca..."_

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. SURPRISE!

Alex estava em seu quarto, desenhando algo aleatório em seu caderno, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

"Entra!" Disse, alto o suficiente para que ouvissem do corredor.

A porta se abriu, revelando Justin. Alex continuou a desenhar, tentando manter-se indiferente e evitando olhar para o rapaz.

"Ei, é o seu turno agora."

"Ah tá, valeu." respondeu, ainda fingindo total desinteresse.

"Uh, então tá...tchau."

"Tchau."

Justin saiu, fechando a porta. Alex esperou até que seus passos estivessem distantes, e levantou-se da cama, seu caderno já esquecido em um canto.

"É sério, eu deveria ganhar um Oscar por essa atuação." Disse para si mesma, enquanto saia do quarto.

A garota desceu as escadas para a lanchonete, colocou um avental e foi servir os clientes. Notou Justin conversando com Juliet do lado de fora da lanchonete.

"_Ugh, como ele suporta essa vampirinha sem sal? Ai Deus, estou parecendo a Harper agora... Mas sério, ela é tão... tão..."_

"ALEX!" Um grito de Jerry interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Uh, sim, que foi, pai?"

"Estou te chamando há séculos!" ele exclamou exageradamente. "Qual o problema? "

"Nenhum... eu acho..."

"Que seja, sobe no meu quarto e pega a agenda dos fornecedores. Rápido, vai, vai!"

"Tô indo, tô indo" ela bufou e subiu as escadas.

Alex entrou no quarto dos pais e começou a procurar. Mas depois de 5 minutos ainda não tinha encontrado nada. Ou quase nada. Sua atenção voltou-se para uma pequena caixa de madeira baixa, do tamanho de uma pasta. Abriu-a e encontrou alguns papéis. Curiosa, pegou-os e começou a ler.

"O QUÊ?" gritou, sem palavras.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da lanchonete.

"Então, Justin, você ainda não me disse por que me chamou aqui assim, tão de repente." disse Juliet, com um sorriso.

"É, bom, Juliet, o que eu tenho pra falar é meio...complicado..." Justin disse, embaraçado.

"O que foi? Você parece estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"É que...olha, Juliet...você é uma garota legal, você sabe, mas eu..."

"Tá terminando comigo, Justin?"

"É...mais ou menos..."

"Eu enfrentei meus pais por você! Como você pode? Tudo bem! Posso ao menos saber quem é a garota?"

"Huh?"

"Justin, é óbvio que se você está terminando comigo, é porque está interessado em outra garota. Quem é?"

"Olha...Juliet, eu-"

"JUSTIN, SÓ FALE!"

"EU NÃO POSSO!"

"Por que não?"

"Você me odiaria mais do que agora."

"Tente."

Justin suspirou, derrotado. "É...Alex." Ele disse numa voz baixa, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos sua agora ex-namorada.

"Alex? ALEX? ELA É SUA IRMÃ!" bradou a vampira

"Eu sei, eu só..."

"Esquece!" Juliet encerrou a conversa, e saiu pisando firme.

* * *

**OMG! O que aconteceu? O que Alex encontrou? Justin também está apaixonado por Alex? Será que eu vou demorar pra escrever mais? O Darth Vader é pai do Luke?**

**Descubra no próximo capítulo :D**


	3. Adopted!

Alex estava atordoada. Seu mais profundo desejo agora era voltar no tempo, três segundos atrás. Porque esses três segundos mudariam a vida dela para sempre.

"Como...? Não! Não pode ser! Eu não..."

"_Não acredito nisso! Como puderam mentir pra nós todo esse tempo? Como puderam mentir pra mim?_"

Ouviu passos e rapidamente guardou os papéis de volta na caixa. Pegou a tal agenda no segundo em que seu pai adentrou o quarto.

"Alex, eu ouvi um grito, tudo bem?" perguntou preocupado.

"N-não, grito, imagina, tem certeza? Eu não gritei, você não gritou, ninguém gritou, certo?" Estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia responder o pai;

"Huh, certo... achou a agenda?"

"Ah, sim, aqui" Entregou-a ao pai "É, tchau." Saiu apressada.

A feiticeira rapidamente chegou à rua, estava andando, quase correndo. Trombou com uma ou duas pessoas, mas isso não importava. Ouviu Justin gritar seu nome, e isso só a fez andar mais e mais rápido. Quando percebeu, estava na casa de Harper.

Justin estava entrando na lanchonete, quando trombou com Alex. Ela parecia nervosa, e visivelmente a beira de lágrimas.

"_Mas o que aconteceu?" _Ele estranhou."Alex. ALEX!" Gritou pela irmã.

Ela não respondeu. Estava praticamente correndo, e perdeu-se entre a multidão. Justin não entendeu nada, e entrou na lanchonete.

"Huh, pai, o que tem de errado com Alex?" perguntou a Jerry, que servia um cliente.

"Nada, por quê?"

"Ah, nada, esquece." Desistiu e caminhou para seu quarto.

Estava confuso. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Terminou com Juliet, a qual tinha feito tanto para que pudessem estar juntos. E havia o detalhe de estar apaixonado pela própria irmã. Quem diria, Justin Russo, o garoto sempre direito e empenhado em fazer o correto, apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sangue. Alguém que por acaso vivia de importuná-lo. Justin riu com o pensamento de Alex. Suas brincadeiras, armações e bagunças eram sua marca registrada. Mas era aquilo que a fazia tão especial para ele. Afundou-se em pensamentos, e adormeceu.

Alex estava na casa de Harper, não se importando com as lágrimas que caiam livremente pelo rosto. Harper ainda não entendia o porquê. Assim que achou que a amiga estava mais calma, perguntou-lhe.

"Alex, por que você tá chorando?" interrogou.

"Harper, eu... eu descobri uma coisa."

"O que?" Perguntou, sem entender nada.

"Eu fui buscar uma coisa no quarto dos meus pais, e... eu vi..." tentou dizer em meio a soluços "Eu vi os papéis Harper, os papéis!"

"Que papéis são esses? O que eles diziam?"

"Eu sou... eu sou..." As lágrimas ameaçavam cair novamente. "Eu sou adotada, Harper!" E com essa declaração, passou a chorar profundamente, sem se importar com a reação da garota ao lado.

* * *

**Alex é adotada! Mas por que seus pais nunca a disseram? Eles escondem mais algo? E o que Justin vai fazer? Ele vai descobrir? E eu, vou parar de fazer tantas perguntas? Será que vou deixar de ser idiota e quase escrever um capítulo nesse comentário? E o Gui, vai deixar de ter preguiça de ler no pc?**

**Descubra no próximo chap! /ounão**

**Read & Review**


	4. When?

Harper ainda tentava processar a informação. Alex? Adotada? Foi então que uma pergunta estalou em sua mente.

"Espere, Alex, se você é adotada, como você é feiticeira?"

"Não faço ideia..." ela respondeu, mas lembrou-se de algo. "Peraí, to com os papéis aqui."

Pegou o papel e começou a ler.

_**Órgão de Adoção do Mundo Mágico**_

_**Nome:** Alexandra Martins _

_**Nome Adotivo:** Alexandra Margarita Russo_

_**Pai Biológico:** Jason Martins _

_**Mãe Biológica:** Elizabeth Martins_

_**Pai Adotivo:** Jerry Russo_

_**Mãe Adotiva:** Theresa Russo_

_**Irmão Adotivo:** Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo_

_**(Edt.) Irmão Adotivo:** Maximilian Ernesto Russo_

"Fui adotada no mundo mágico, por isso tenho poderes." concluiu.

"Mas, por que seus pais nunca te contaram?"

"Acha que eu sei?" debochou. "Mas isso não vai ficar assim... Vou ter minha resposta, e vai ser agora!"

"O que você vai fazer?" Harper perguntou, preocupada. A amiga não estava no estado ideal para esse confronto.

"Falar com meus 'pais'."

"Acho que você devia se acalmar antes, se não..."

"Se não o quê? Me acalmar? Eu tô calma, tô muito calma, e vou ficar mais ainda com uma explicação!" ela disse, quase gritando. "Até mais, Harper." e com isso, saiu.

"Boa sorte." Harper desejou silenciosamente.

_Horas depois, Casa dos Russo_.

Jerry e Theresa estavam na lanchonete trabalhando, Max estava na sala jogando e Justin continuava no quarto. Alex entrou vorazmente na copa da lanchonete.

"Quando vocês iam me dizer?" bradou.

"D-do que você tá falando, Alex?" – perguntou Jerry, confuso.

Alex respondeu á duvida do pai jogando o papel para ele. O Russo pegou-o e logo entendeu a situação. Theresa, que também estava presente, interrogou Alex quando viu-o.

"Onde encontrou isso?"

"Isso não interessa." Alex dizia com raiva. "Por que vocês nunca me contaram que eu sou adotada?"

"Alex é adotada?" perguntaram Justin e Max em uníssono. Ambos ouviram os gritos e haviam descido para verificar.

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois, por favor?" disse Jerry, tentando contornar a situação. "Depois do jantar, Alex e Justin venham à toca. Max, você vai subir, entendeu?"

"Mas por quê?"

"Não interessa, só obedeçam, agora vão, depois nos falamos." e dizendo isso, saiu para servir os clientes, seguido por Teresa.

Alex saiu e foi direto para o quarto. Max convidou Justin para jogar videogame com ele e ambos saíram também.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, Max estava no seu quarto fazendo algo aleatório e Alex e Justin estavam na toca, esperando o pai. Alguns minutos depois, Jerry entrou na toca.

Ele olhou os dois jovens e suspirou. "Ok, vou começar a explicar."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Kisses!**


	5. The Truth

Jerry suspirou pesadamente várias vezes. Sentou-se no sofá, levantou e andou inquieto.

"E então...?" Alex perguntou impaciente.

"Ok, então," começou, sentando-se na poltrona em frente aos dois. "O que, exatamente, você quer saber?"

"Tudo."

"Ok. Foi assim: Quando ainda éramos feiticeiros em treinamento, eu, Kelbo e Megan fomos pra WizTech. Lá, conhecemos Jason, que, como você já deve saber, é seu pai. Ele se tornou nosso amigo, dividimos o dormitório, enfim. O verão acabou e cada um foi para sua casa." Vendo que ninguém o interrompeu, continuou a falar. "Depois de alguns anos, quando eu já era casado com Theresa, recebi o convite do casamento dele com-"

"-Minha mãe?" – Ela cortou-o, interessada.

"Sim, sua mãe, Elizabeth. Resolvemos ir ao casamento, e lá, descobrimos que ela estava grávida. De você."

"De quantos meses?"

"Já eram seis. Enfim, depois disso, ao longo do tempo, as famílias tornaram-se mais próximas. Nós os visitávamos ou eles vinham aqui todo fim de semana." Após uma pausa para respirar, continuou. "E então, você nasceu. Sua mãe estava radiante. Posso dizer, com toda certeza, que foi o dia mais feliz da vida dela. E então, aconteceu."

"O que?" Alex sentiu que já sabia a resposta, mas perguntou mesmo assim.

"Quando vocês saíram do hospital. Jason estava dirigindo o carro, e você e Elizabeth no banco de trás. Estavam quase chegando em casa, quando um carro em alta velocidade ultrapassou o farol e bateu no seu." Jerry deu uma pausa, relembrando o triste dia. "Apenas você sobreviveu. Quando estávamos no hospital, você sabe, nos despedindo, soubemos que iriam colocá-la para adoção. Eu e Theresa concordamos em criá-la como nossa filha, tendo a certeza de que Jason e Elizabeth, onde quer que estivessem, estariam em paz."

Alex ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para o nada. Depois de alguns segundos, levantou-se, aproximou-se de Jerry e abraçou-o.

"Obrigado, pai."

"Pai?" O velho Russo estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra.

"Você sempre será meu pai." Disse a garota, sorrindo.

Ele abriu um sorriso. "Bom saber, filha."

Assim que Alex saiu da toca, Justin levantou-se para ir embora também, mas Jerry o deteve.

"Espere."

"O que foi?" O jovem Russo ficou confuso.

"Olha, Justin, eu sei sobre o que está acontecendo com você. Em relação a Alex."

"O-o que? E-eu não sei d-do que você está falando." Gaguejou extremamente nervoso.

"Escute, não estou dizendo isso para repreendê-lo ou algo parecido." Explicou. "Só quero que saiba que, se acontecer, vai estar tudo bem para mim e para sua mãe, certo?"

"Certo." Disse rapidamente, um pouco inseguro.

"Certo, agora vá dormir, já é tarde. Você tem aula amanhã."

"O-ok, boa noite."

E assim se dirigiu ao quarto.

_Alex POV_

Entrei em meu quarto e desabei na cama. Tantas informações em tão pouco tempo, mal consegui raciocinar direito. Minha cabeça doía. Tentei reorganizar meus pensamentos, quando escutei Justin entrando em seu quarto, na porta ao lado. _"Justin." _O pensamento vem como um estalo em minha mente. Se eu sou adotada, Justin não é mais meu irmão, certo? Parece que meu amor por ele já não é mais tão doentio. Um ponto pra mim! Mas ele nunca vai me ver como nada além de uma irmã. Ah, como é complicado...

_Justin POV_

Ao entrar em meu quarto, sentei na cama e comecei a pensar no que meu pai disse. Ok, se Alex não era realmente minha irmã, talvez não fosse tão errado amá-la, certo? Não sabia como deveria me sentir. Por um lado, estava radiante por saber que eu e Alex não éramos relacionados por sangue. Por outro, sentia como se uma parte de mim tivesse desaparecido. A parte do irmão mais velho, protetor, sempre ajudando sua irmãzinha. Alex e eu fomos criados como irmãos, como eu poderia simplesmente esquecer isso? Saco, mesmo assim, a parte apaixonada de mim falava mais alto. Não pude deixar de pensar em, bom, contá-la a verdade. Só preciso disso. Mas tenho medo. Medo de que ela me rejeite, me odeie, me ache louco, doente, e não sei mais o quê. Adormeci em meus pensamentos, desejando que isso levasse meus problemas embora. Infelizmente, a vida não é assim.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	6. Merry Christmas

As semanas se passaram e tudo voltou ao normal na casa dos Russo. Faltavam apenas cinco dias para o Natal, e a família decidiu passar as próximas semanas na casa da mãe de Theresa, em Chicago, Illinois. Mesmo sendo castigada com fortes nevascas, ainda era um excelente lugar para as festas de fim de ano. Depois de muita insistência e muitas carinhas-de-cachorro-abandonado, Jerry permitiu que Alex levasse Harper junto.

Agora, estavam todos no velho carro da família, em direção a Chicago.

"Jerry, querido, você levou o carro pra oficina semana passada, certo?" Theresa perguntou desconfiada.

"Erm, não exatamente, na verdade..."

"JERRY!"

"Fica calma, o carro está em perfeitas condições! Eu e Justin fizemos um check-up nele ontem."

"Você e o Justin? Fala sério? Prefiro viajar em um tapete mágico com o Max no controle que nesse carro. Mãããe!" Alex debochou.

"Alex, eu sei que você odeia viagens em família, mas relaxa, ok? Quando chegarmos lá, você e Harper podem fazer o que quiserem, contanto que não sejam presas." Theresa disse, num tom realmente sério – e com razão, considerando o 'pequeno incidente' na última viagem de férias.

"Tá, tá, que seja." resmungou a jovem.

"Pai, quanto tempo falta pra chegarmos lá?" Justin perguntou impaciente. Ficar em um carro minúsculo com Harper ao seu lado, sem parar de falar e 'acidentalmente' caindo em seu colo 'por causa da virada do carro' era, definitivamente, o pior dos castigos.

"Pouco."

"Pouco, quanto?"

"Pouco, pouco."

"Pai!"

"Falta pouco, agora senta aí e fica quieto!"

"Jerry, você não se perdeu DE NOVO, né?" A Russo mais velha questionou o marido.

"Claro que não."

"Jerry..."

"Ok, sim."

"Já chega, vamos chegar na casa da vovó bem rápido agora!" Alex exclamou

"Sério? E como, gênio?" O garoto perguntou, desviando do braço de Harper, na tentativa frustrada da garota de lhe abraçar.

"Com mágica!"

"Não, Alex, não, você não vai usar mágica!" O pai gritou, porém tarde demais. "Alex, abaixe essa varinha agora! Alex, Al-" Ele não teve tempo de completar, pois logo a família encontrou-se em frente á casa de Madalena. A mesma abriu a porta, após ouvir o barulho provocado pelo feitiço.

"Ei, chegaram rápido!" disse. "Pensei que chegariam amanhã."

"Bom, tivemos uma _pequena_ mudança no cronograma," Jerry respondeu, olhando para Alex. "e aqui estamos."

"Certo, certo, entrem, já vai anoitecer e está nevando!" Madalena logo falou, apontando para o interior da casa. "Vou fazer o jantar."

"Vamos, todos para dentro!" Theresa ordenou os adolescentes.

Todos entraram, com as respectivas malas, que, não me pergunte como, apareceram em suas mãos enquanto adentravam o lar. Após o jantar e se instalarem nos quartos da grande casa, cada um foi para seu quarto. Alex e Harper, que estavam dividindo o quarto, conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias. Justin e Max jogavam videogame na sala e os adultos estavam na cozinha, conversando.

**-o-**

Era Natal. Após o jantar e troca de presentes, estavam todos reunidos na sala. Harper e Madalena opinavam sobre a camisa dada a Jerry por Theresa. Justin observava Max com seu novo jogo, quando percebeu que Alex não estava lá. Pediu licença e caminhou pela casa. Ao passar pelo corredor, a viu na cama de seu quarto, observando uma foto. Não teve tempo de ver a imagem, pois seus passos em direção a ela fizeram barulho, por conta do carpete antigo. Ela se assustou e rapidamente escondeu a fotografia. Ele não se importou, e sentou ao seu lado, na beira da cama.

"Ei, por que você não tá lá na sala, com todo mundo?"

"Como se você se importasse!" ela debochou, dando um sorriso fraco.

Ele estranhou "Alex, tudo bem?"

"Olha, eu to bem, ok? Só estou cansada, quer por favor sair do meu quarto?"

"Alex, por favor, você consegue mentir melhor que isso!"

"Cai fora, Justin."

"Não."

"Justin, sai."

"Não."

"Sai."

"NÃO!" ele disse, aumentando o tom. "Alex, eu não vou sair até você me dizer o q-" Ele jamais completou a frase, pois foi calado com os lábios de Alex pressionando os seus. E sem entender _what the fuck _estava acontecendo, simplesmente beijou-a de volta.

Os dois poderiam ter ficado ali por horas, minutos, ou quem sabe apenas alguns segundos, o que era o mais provável. Quando o maldito fôlego faltou, ambos romperam o beijo, e ficaram olhando um para o outro, em completo choque.

"Eu-" Alex começou, mas sua voz morreu quando Max entrou no quarto.

"Ei, Justin, quer jogar contra mim? Papai acabou de perder, e bem feio... não acho que ele vá se recuperar!" Max disse num tom sério.

Justin riu com o drama do irmão mais novo. "Certo, vamos lá!" Respondeu, e saiu do quarto, embora sua mente ainda estivesse sem raciocinar muito bem.

Alex se jogou de costas na cama. Pegou a foto que escondera antes. Era uma foto antiga, dela e de Justin, no parque, quando tinham 7 e 9 anos, respectivamente. Ela tinha o olhar pousado em algum brinquedo aleatório, enquanto Justin a puxava pela cintura, tentando arrastá-la para o outro lado. Ela riu com a lembrança, mas o sorriso logo se desfez ao pensar no que acabara de fazer.

"_Porra, o que eu acabei de fazer? Ele deve me odiar agora, com certeza. Mas foi tão bom... Merda!"_

Ela fechou os olhos e, não pela primeira vez, desejou que sua vida fosse um pouco mais simples.


	7. Happy New Year Part 1

**POV Justin**

Seis dias. Faziam exatamente seis dias desde que eu e Alex nos beijamos, e nós sequer nos falamos depois disso. Sinceramente, não sabia mais o que sentir. Primeiro, tive a sensação de puro êxtase, como não? _Porra, _eu beijei Alex! Tenho mesmo que explicar isso? Mas então veio o medo. Quando quebramos o beijo, eu olhei em seus olhos e pude ver claramente um estado de pânico. Em minha mente, o arrependimento dela era claro. Percebi que ia falar algo, mas Max nos interrompeu. Lembre-me de agradecê-lo por isso mais tarde. Não que eu não quisesse falar com ela. Eu tinha realmente muito para dizer. Mas eu não estava pronto. Não aquela hora, com tantos pensamentos e sentimentos conflitando em meu interior, eu duvido que pudesse formar sequer uma frase em direção a ela. Então eu simplesmente sorri e deixei o quarto. Sim, eu sei, covarde. Que tipo de homem faz isso? Agora estamos aqui. É o último dia do ano. E minha última chance de fazer isso certo.

**POV Alex**

O ano estava chegando ao fim. Era quase noite e tudo estava estranhamente silencioso. Estavam todos lá embaixo, fazendo qualquer coisa. E eu? Eu estava trancada no meu quarto, olhando pro teto e com uma única memória repetindo em minha mente. Seis dias atrás, após o jantar. Eu beijei Justin. Estúpida. Que tipo de pessoa responde um 'O que está acontecendo?' com um beijo? Mas eu estava focada mesmo em descobrir por que exatamente eu fui beijada de volta. Eu esperava tudo. Esperava que ele gritasse, fizesse uma de suas expressões de horror ou raiva que, diga-se de passagem são muito fofas, lançasse um feitiço, chamasse pelos pais ou saísse correndo. Mas não, ele simplesmente retornou o beijo. Agora, sim, eu estava em pânico. Você deve estar pensando 'Ei, isso pode significar que ele possa sentir algo por você, certo?' Pra mim, errado. Quando quebramos o beijo eu estava no mesmo pânico que estou agora, e quando olhei para ele, vi um olhar confuso e uma expressão indecifrável. É mais do que óbvio que ele se arrependeu completamente daquilo. Há um tempo eu aprendi a lidar com meus sentimentos por Justin. Lidar, quero dizer, empurrá-los para longe, ignorá-los, esquecê-los. Eu sabia que nunca poderia tê-lo, então que devia me contentar apenas com a nossa proximidade 'fraternal'. Mas naquele momento não era suficiente. E então, depois disso, não achei que teria ao menos essa proximidade. Nenhuma proximidade, se eu estivesse certa. O relógio marcava 20h,e já começava a ouvir gritos para descer. _Oh, vida cretina._

**POV Justin**

Eram exatamente 22h. Há duas horas, todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar, alguns vendo o mesmo filme de todos os anos na TV, outros ajudando na cozinha. Normalmente eu estaria reorganizando minhas malas, ajudando a arrumar a mesa ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas meu foco era outro. Eu tinha que falar com Alex, eu tinha que dizer a ela. Eu não fazia ideia de que palavras eu vou usar, como eu iria dizê-las, quando, onde, qual será a reação dela... Mas pela primeira vez, eu realmente não me importava. Eu só sabia que precisava fazer isso naquela noite.

**POV Alex**

Duas horas. Faziam duas horas que eu estava olhando pra um ponto fixo da parede, por sorte ninguém pareceu notar. Eu realmente não estava a fim de fazer ou falar nada, porque meus pensamentos ainda estavam presos na mesma coisa. Isso já começava a ficar estúpido, quero dizer, sério? Ficar olhando pro nada, pensando na mesma coisa por uma semana? É claro que, por mais de mil vezes, eu já havia considerado falar com ele, dizer o que eu tinha a dizer, e não ligar pra reação dele, só... dizer. Falar era fácil. Coragem? Nem um pouco. Agora já não era mais estúpido, era irritante. Nem parecia mais que estávamos falando de mim. Eu me pensamentos foram interrompidos por Justin chamando meu nome. Justin. Ai, Deus. Lá vamos nós.

**POV Justin**

Eu não aguentava mais. Tinha que ser agora. Vi Alex sentada no sofá do outro lado da sala, olhando pro nada, e não queria nem imaginar no que ela estava pensando. De qualquer forma, caminhei até lá e chamei por seu nome. Ela apenas me olhou, com uma expressão interrogativa, e sinalizei com a cabeça para irmos à varanda. Ela só assentiu e foi na minha frente. Quando finalmente percebi o que eu fiz, e que não havia como voltar atrás, comecei a ficar nervoso, e fazer cálculos matemáticos em minha mente. Eu sei, _nerd._ Chegamos lá e, após fechar as portas de vidro para ter certeza de que ninguém ouviria a conversa a seguir, limpei a garganta e comecei a falar:

"Alex, sobre o Natal... Nós precisamos conversar..."


	8. Happy New Year Part 2

**POV Alex**

"Alex, sobre o Natal...Nós precisamos conversar..." Justin disse numa voz baixa, quase num sussurro. Eu juro, meu coração parou de bater por uns instantes.

"C... conversar? C-claro... O que você achou da comida? Meio apimentada né? O médico disse que eu não devia comer coisas apimentadas porq-" Comecei a dizer aleatoriamente, mas ele me cortou.

"Alex. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu só... eu só quero saber uma coisa. Por que você me beijou?" Ele perguntou, num tom um pouco nervoso. Teria sido uma ótima hora pra usar minha varinha e me transportar pra Marte. Claro que eu não estava com ela.

"Porque... porque talvez eu estivesse bêbada... ?" Eu tentei. Nada a perder, exceto minha dignidade. Pela sua expressão, não funcionou.

"Alex, eu já disse, você consegue mentir melhor que isso."

"Da última vez que você disse isso nós nos beijamos. Tem certeza que quer repetir essa frase?"

"Se eu repetir, será que aconteceu depois se repetiria também?"

"E você quer que se repita?" Eu perguntei, e naquela hora eu nem percebi, mas a cada palavra, nós chegávamos mais perto um do outro.

"Eu nunca vou saber se não fizer, né?" Ele disse, com um sorrisinho suspeito. Mal tive tempo de pensar no que ele disse, num instante senti seus lábios nos meus, e nada mais importava.

**POV Justin**

E pela segunda vez desde que chegamos em Chicago, por mais uma das poucas vezes desde que me conheço por gente, eu agi por impulso. Não resisti. Lá estava ela, com aquela expressão de culpa, mas sem se sentir culpada. Era algo tão familiar, tão Alex, que eu não resisti. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que nem demorou, e quando percebi, estava a beijando. E ela me beijava também, e senti que não tinha nada mais importante no mundo.

E então eu senti sua língua, explorando, e por instinto, a trouxe mais perto de mim. E nada, nada poderia quebrar aquele momento. Nem a nossa família chamando por nós, a contagem regressiva que se ouvia de várias partes da rua, ou os fogos de artifício sendo lançados.

Mas o fôlego, aquele cretino ingrato e desocupado, começou a faltar, e o beijo foi quebrado. Mas eu não a soltei, continuei com meus braços envolvendo-a. Não queria dar-lhe uma única chance de escapar, não depois disso.

"Feliz Ano Novo." Eu sussurrei, para que ela ouvisse apenas, e Alex abriu aquele sorriso, que me deixava mais derretido que Mercúrio na temperatura ambiente. Justin Russo, como você é nerd. E apaixonado. Muito, muito apaixonado.

* * *

**É isso, povo. Não, a fic ainda não acabou. E minhas imensas desculpas por ter uma preguiça do tamanho do mundo, e demorar, err, quase dois anos pra atualizar essa fic. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, pode jogar os tomates, os ovos, só não joguem nada afiado, por favor. Ah, e todos os capítulos anteriores foram revisados, um pouco editados, nada muito importante para a história, mas eu diria que está bem melhor do que a versão anterior, mesmo que nada tenha mudado essencialmente. Um muito obrigado e um abraço apertado pra quem ainda tiver paciência com minha cara-de-pau e continuar a ler essa fic. Beijos!**


	9. I Like You

**POV Alex**

Não demorou muito para percebermos algumas coisas. A primeira, estávamos congelando. A segunda, já era 2010. E a terceira, havíamos nos beijado de novo, e lá estávamos, praticamente abraçados, nos olhando, e uma pergunta não saía da minha cabeça.

"E agora?" Foram só duas palavras, mas eu não precisei explicar mais que isso, ele entendeu. Ele sempre entendia.

"Não sei... O que eu sei," ele disse, seu tom um pouco hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza que deveria falar aquilo. "é que eu gosto de você. Digo, gosto mais do que deveria gostar da minha irmã adotiva que eu sempre achei que fosse de sangue. Digo, não que isso mudaria alguma coisa se eu não gostasse de você desse jeito, eu ainda te veria como irmã, mas sendo que-" Por mais que eu gostasse de ver ele se atrapalhar com as palavras, decidi cortá-lo.

"Justin!" Ele parou de falar, e eu continuei. "Eu também gosto de você."

E que jamais seja dito que Alex Russo não tem sentimentos. Ela só esconde muito bem, debaixo de várias e várias camadas de sarcasmo. Exceto quando o assunto é Justin Russo. Por mais que tentasse, naquele momento, não conseguia esconder mais nada dele.

"Gosta?" Ele perguntou, com aquela cara de criança na manhã de Natal, e eu acenei com a cabeça. "Isso é... isso é bom, né?" Eu ri, era sempre hilário ver o genial Justin Russo sem saber o que falar.

**POV Justin**

"E... Isso... Isso significa que a gente... tá namorando?" Eu perguntei, mais que meio hesitante.

Eu nunca fui bom com garotas, elas me deixavam meio nervoso em momentos como esse, mas Alex... Com ela era tão, tão mais complicado, mas ao mesmo tempo mais simples. E ainda sim, eu hesitei com a pergunta, porque eu sinceramente não tinha a menor ideia do que ela iria responder.

"Justin, Justin, como você é inocente." Alex responde, rindo um pouco. "Precisa de mais que isso pra namorar Alex Russo. Comece com um pedido decente, faz um esforço, quem sabe..." Ela riu de novo, beijou minha bochecha e entrou na casa.

E como muitas vezes desde que nos conhecemos, Alex me deixou sem palavras. Mas, no geral, eu estava feliz. Ela havia dito que gostava de mim. Não havia mais dúvida sobre isso na minha mente, e eu disse que gostava dela. O que mais ela precisava? Um pedido decente...

E quando a resposta veio a mim, senti vontade de gritar um 'Eureka!'. Mas eu tenho limites. Ao contrário, eu a segui para dentro da casa. Encontrei-a entrando no quarto que estava dividindo com Harper.

"Alex, espera!" Ela se virou, e quando estávamos a uma distância melhor para conversar, continuei. "Quando a gente voltar pra Waverly. Você... você quer sair comigo? A gente pode assistir Desastre na Irmandade na Noite de Halloween Parte 4."

"Viu? Sabia que você era esperto." Ela deve ter visto a confusão estampada no meu rosto. Rolou os olhos e esclareceu. "Isso foi um sim, bobão." Ela me beijou de novo, mas dessa vez, foi mais no canto da boca que na bochecha, e eu sei, tenho certeza, foi para me provocar. "Boa noite!" E com isso, ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

E eu? Eu fiquei no corredor, sorrindo que nem um idiota. E, claro, sobrou para mim a tarefa de explicar para nossa família por que não estávamos com eles na hora da virada, por que Alex já estava no quarto, e por que eu estava mais vermelho que um tomate.

Mas eu nem ligava. Minha coleção de figuras de ação podia estar em chamas, eu não ligaria. Porque Alex disse sim.

**POV Max**

A sobremesa estava boa... será que o Dragão ia gostar dela? Vou guardar um pouco pra ele...

Alex e Justin não estão aqui.

Esses fogos de artifício no vestido da Harper são tão coloridos... espero que ela não solte nenhum deles em mim. Pensando bem, ia ser bem irado...

* * *

**Viu? Nem demorei dois anos pra postar de novo! Vitória!**

**Reviews me fazem feliz... :D**


End file.
